A variety of electronic devices, such as laptops, tablets, mobile communication devices, and TVs, etc., provide a touch-control screen for user input. When a user touches a touch-control screen in an electronic device using a finger, the touch-control screen sends a signal to the electronic device. In many touch-control screens, resistive force sensors are used to detect a touch-control force. The resistive force sensors are relatively cheap, and may be used in different types of display panels, such as Twisted Nematic (TN) panels, Vertical Alignment (VA) panels, In-Plane Switching (IPS) panels, and Low Temperature Poly-silicon Liquid Crystal Display (LTPS LCD) panels, etc.
Bridge-type strain sensors can calculate a touch-control force by detecting in-plane deformation induced by a strain along the Z direction and measuring the change in the resistance of sensors. Further, to avoid impacting the display quality, the bridge-type strain sensors can be disposed in the non-display area of a display panel. Because it is not possible to directly fabricate a voltage comparator in the display panel, two signal lines are needed for each sensor, resulting in an excessive number of wirings, which is against the trend of using narrow frames in current electronic devices.
Accordingly, a new display panel and touch-control force detection method is required. The disclosed display panel and touch-control force detection method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.